


¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by sallydewitts



Series: Almost Sexy Fics [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alley Sex, Almost anyways, Bad Puns, Flash Fic, Gen, Gift Fic, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallydewitts/pseuds/sallydewitts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sans get a little handsy in a dark alleyway. Super short flashfic for a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¯\_(ツ)_/¯

Sans' hands ghost across your throat, distal phalanges raising goosebumps on the skin there. You're still breathless from the way he grabbed you, and you can feel the indents of where his hands held you to tie your arms together starting to bruise.

A shaky sigh drifts out of your mouth as he grabs your hips and straddles you, femurs digging into both sides of your waist as he stares down at you, wrists looped together in the dusk light. The shadows from the dumpsters makes almost abstract patterns on you, as you give him a needy look and wiggle you hips imploringly. His grin pulls up further, turns _hungrier_ and he starts fiddling with the hem of your shirt, feathery touches that only make you more impatient, more desperate, you roll your hips up in response, watching the hints of blue on his cheeks deepen. You do it again, good measure.

The rough blackness of the asphalt drags roughly against your back pockets, and your pants slide a little lower at the friction. He notices, of course.

"Already so eager?" He mutters, leaning close enough to your ear that his breath tickles your jaw. "This isn't going _tibia_ slow fuck if you're already this excited."

**Author's Note:**

> I know deep in my soul I will never continue this, ever. Forgive me.


End file.
